The Apocalypse (Episode)
The Apocalypse (大災害 Dai Saigai) is the 1st episode of Log Horizon anime. It first aired on October 5, 2013. Synopsis The series begin with Shiroe along with Naotsugu and Akatsuki fighting with briar weasels at midnight. While fighting, Naotsugu tried to use command system to use Shield Smash skill but the command system seems malfunction. Akatsuki and can't use the skill and seems only can hold briar weasels. Due to this, Shiroe command them to fall back. When Shiroe trying to use Nighmare Sphere skill he get caught by a triffid. Shiroe opened his eyes and found himself surrounding with buildings that have been wrapped with plants. As he walking he found a Silver-leaf Tree which led he at Akihabara. Then, he took around the market and saw want talk to GM by asking NPC. Out of the blue, he accidentally fell and status screen popped. While checking his items at status screen he noticed that he can't log out. After that, he checked his friend list and start a voice chat with Naotsugu. Then, he met Naotsugu at Silver-leaf Tree. Naotsugu seems wearing a body armor. Then it reveals that they are in Elder Tale and a new expansion released that day. The expansion named Novasphere Pioneers. After having some conversation, they decided to gather information about the expansion. Shiroe seems shorter in real life as he always fell due not used to his new height. While they walking, it seems someone spying on them. The person seems throwing rock at them. Then, it revealed that the person was Akatsuki. When Akatsuki started to talked, they just found out Akatsuki was a girl. Akatsuki asked Shiroe a appearance changing potion as she remember that Shiroe own it. While she using the potion, Naotsugu tried to take a peek at Akatsuki. After drank the potions, Akatsuki turned to a beautiful lady with younger age and shorter. Then, Shiroe guessed that Akatsuki change her appearance closer to the her real size and it seems true. Naotsugu make unsuitable joke about the size and got knee by Akatsuki. Akatsuki ask Shiroe how much she owe him. Naotsugu told that Akatsuki can pay probably by some lewd and got knee again by her without finishing his sentences. Then, Shiroe invited her to join his group. She agreed and addressed Shiroe as Lord. gets kneed by Akatsuki]] Next day, they walked around the NPC market. They so starve and decide to buy some food. However, the food taste all the same. While eating, someone called Shiroe. The caller was Marielle, leader of Crescent Moon Alliance. After that, they headed to the Guild Building. As they walked in the building Naotsugu realize that so many doors in the building. Shiroe told that each guild hall have its own zone. Then, they entered Marielle room. Surprisingly, the guild master room really cute. Out of blue, Marielle greet Shiroe with a hug. Akatsuki seems envy because of that. However, Marielle quickly hug Akatsuki too and think that Akatsuki as Shiroe girlfriend. Naotsugu also attracted to Marielle. Then, Marielle ask about Naotsugu. Naotsugu introduced himself and got a hug from Marielle. Naotsugu felt a little annoyed about Marielle behavior. Suddenly, a girl named Henrietta appeared. Henrietta hope that she can share information with Shiroe. While talking she saw Akatsuki and think she very cute. They didn't realize that other guild members are watching them from outside the door. Marielle stated that 19 members of Crescent Moon Alliance are online. 18 of them in Akihibara. Other members of Crescent Moon Alliance told that beside Akihibara, Shibuya, Minami, Susukino, and Nakasu are in same shape. Also, they can't transport due to inter-city transport are offline. Marielle told them that other players also in meeting with their guild, some looking to recruit. Naotsugu think that it will be easy playing in this game because they are familiar with this but Shiroe told that new expansion may add some new monster, quest and items. Marielle invited Shiroe to join her guild but rejected by Shiroe. Then, Marielle only can watch Shiroe move away from her guild building. Marielle told her friend that Tea Party that joined by Shiroe was not a guild but only small group. Henrietta also told that Shiroe was their strategist. Shiroe and his friend were discussing about their fate if they died in game; whether they can escape or also died in real life. After that, Shiroe decided to try it. In night, they headed The Archive Tower Forests because that is level cap for them since they are in Level 90. Normally, low-level monster will ignore them. However at The Archive Tower Forests the monster will aggro on sight. Naotsugu also realized that they can't use mini-map in the outside zone. Suddenly, the briar weasels leveled 28 appeared. Naotsugu think it was nothing for them but he realize that it so hard to use command while attacking. They fighting in position and when Shiroe command them to fall back, Shiroe attacked by triffid. Suddenly, Akatsuki use skill accidently to attack the triffid. Shiroe figured out what was happened and told Naotsugu to use the body to feel the motion. Naotsugu use his body and managed to use Shield Swig skill. Then, they won by use using their skill. The episode ended with Serara at Susukino ask Marielle for help because she was chase by some guy and for other side a cat-guy are watching Serara with a smile. Trivia *It is still a mystery how every Elder Tale player was transported into the game's world. *The title of the episode comes from the post-apocolyptic setting of Elder Tale. *Players who chose characters that don't fit their actual physical attributes have trouble moving and getting used to their new bodies. *The werecat is Nyanta, and old comrade of Shiroe's from Debauchery Tea Party. Navigation